A popular hair style for those having long hair is to form it into a plurality of braids, each consisting of three composite strands of hair interlaced or positioned lengthwise to its free end so that the completed braid extends from a starting position near the scalp to the end of the hair where it may be held against unraveling as by a clip. The individual braid may then have a ribbon, beads, or other decoration attached to it and/or may be twisted together with other braids into a compact configuration which is secured atop the scalp as by hairpins, hairspray and the like.
From time to time the composite coiffure may be taken down (without unbraiding) as for washing the hair or scalp or changing the decorative attachments; the braids are then reassembled to form the same or a different patten. However in time the continuously growing hair produces a considerable, unbraided length extending from the scalp to the start of braiding. This may make it more difficult to anchor the previously formed pattern of braids. Eventually, all the braids are taken apart and a new series is formed, starting nearer the scalp.
Usually such braid formation is performed by a person other than the one who is obtaining the coiffure, and essentially this is very time-consuming, requiring a number of hours and even extending over a couple of days. This is tedious, both for the hair stylist and for the customer whose head is being worked over. It also requires some acquired skill on the part of the worker, so the total cost may be considerable.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a hand-held device by which the worker can form successive braids of a person's scalp-attached hair, with uniformity and at a very considerable saving of time. Also, such device can be operated by an unskilled worker so that members of a family, for example, can use it to braid each other's hair at home.